Lily Evan's life and memories
by faggoos1994
Summary: Lily had her share of fun while she was younger in Hogwarts, and feels like there are some loose ends which she needs to tie together, but finds it extremely hard.
1. Perfect little life

**Story about Lily Evans, and her life as a mother and some flashbacks to her Hogwarts years. There might be some surprises or not. :) I hope you'll enjoy reading as I enjoy writing it. **

* * *

A grown woman held her new born son to her chest. Bouncing him lightly as to get him to calm down and take his nap. His nursery was painted yellow with brown bears ribbon stuck on the walls. It was a cosy little room that the little boy had. A crib , a rocking chair and changing table. It was all he had beside his numerous toys he had gotten when he was born. The boy was only one year old. Barely speaking. ''Shh shh, dear...mama's got you'' she whispered to her son as he whimpered into her neck.

''James, can you hand me a warm bottle..he might be thirsty..'' her sweet voice called out to her husband. Lily tried to make little Harry fall asleep but it was impossible. She knew he was sleepy, because it was way past his bedtime.

''Isn't he just too stubborn to sleep?'' James said to his wife as he handed her the bottle he had warmed up ''Well it must be something, that is for sure. I'm afraid it might be the flue as well...but I hope it isn't.'' She took the bottle out of his hand and sat down. Laying Harry in her arms and held the bottle up for him as his hands were clutching her red hair in his tiny hands. Something he did when he was insecure.

James crossed his arms and looked at his son and wife with a slight smile upon his lips. ''Well, he is bound to get sick at some point, Lily. You can't protect him from something as simple as the flue.'' he laughed lightly and pushed his glasses further up his nose as they were sliding down. ''You can protect him from many things but the flue is not one of them.''

Lily looked up to James and narrowed her eyes. ''Of course I can protect him from the flue. Just keep him inside and not make any children be near him. That way he couldn't be infected by it.''

''You make it sound as it is something worse than a simple flue, Lily.'' He laughed again and moved away from the door way and stood behind Lily that sat on the rocking chair. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and his hands on her shoulders. ''Well who knows what it might be. It could be something deadly or worse''

''What can be worse than something deadly?'' James asked stunned.

''Well...at the top my mind it would be something that would torture him for a long time. If its something that will just kill him then he wont be in pain now will he. What would you rather want him to be, dead or in constant pain?''

''Well if he would die then I wouldn't get to see him any more, if he was in pain then he would just cry and cry and neither of us would get any sleep what so ever..''

''Exactly. Its worse to be in pain.'' Lily was over protective of her son. She thought he was the perfect little child. Just like any mother would think of her children. ''Now, go away James, or he wont sleep at all tonight. If so then you are staying up with him. I did it last time'' A small grin formed upon her red lips as she looked up to James which was smiling back. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips lightly before leaving the room.

Soon after that Harry fell asleep in her arms, half way through the bottle. Carefully she stood up and placed him down in the crib, pulling his blue blanket over him. ''Night night, Harry. Sleep tight..'' she whispered and pressed her lips to his forehead.

''Well now he is asleep..'' she said smiling as she walked down the stairs and to James that was sitting on the couch watching the telly.

''You always know how to handle him dear..''

Lily smiled still and walked into the kitchen to get herself some tea before joining her husband on the couch. That time was their cosy time. Whenever Harry was asleep they would curl up on the couch and just talk.

After all the talking had been done James fell asleep and Lily just kept watching the television. She had troubles with sleep and it was getting on her nerves that she couldn't sleep properly. When she did get some rest she would have nightmares. Terrifying nightmares.

''James, wake up and go to bed darling. You shouldn't sleep on the couch..'' she kissed his cheek lightly to wake him up. He opened his eyes slightly and nodded. Pecking Lily's lips with his own and stood up. ''Do come soon to bed dear..'' he said and walked up the stairs to they bedroom.

Lily nodded and pulled a blanket over her. Her cup of tea was empty and the program was soon to be over. She was exhausted yet she couldn't sleep. Somehow she knew something was going to happen soon. She had that feeling for weeks, though she couldn't put a finger on it. She lay down on the couch after turning the telly off.

There she lay for hours, waiting for something to happen. She didn't know what, just something. She knew it was coming and coming soon.

When the clock was 4 in the morning she finally stood up and made her way up to her bedroom, but first she locked the front door. She opened the door and looked outside. No one was there. Godric Hollow was completely silent. Not even wind blew between the trees. She looked down the street and saw a black figure. It looked like a woman's figure but it was so far away she couldn't be 100% sure.

She went inside again and locked the door, making sure few times that it was closed, then moved up the stairs and into her bedroom. Putting on her silky white night gown and crawled up in bed next to James that automatically moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her head lay on his shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her. Peace flooded over her petite body as she stayed close to her husband, not able to close her eyes and fall sleep.

Next morning she heard little Harry cry in his room that was on the other side of the small hallway. James was still asleep so she stood up and walked into his room, picking him up and smiled to him. ''Morning, darling'' As soon as he saw his mother's face he stopped crying and smiled, holding his arms up to her.

''How did my boy sleep?'' she asked him and kissed his cheek. Moving down stairs and into the kitchen where she could feed him proper breakfast.

She sat him in his high chair and put a cloth to his neck so he wouldn't get his pyjamas dirty, because quite frankly, Harry was very efficient doing so. Most of the times his oat meal would get on the floor, table, in Lily's hair and even on the cupboards, but Lily always just smiled seeing her son so full of life and energy.

When that chaos finally ended she picked him up carefully and did her best not to get herself all dirty as well she held him out with straight arms as she was holding a bomb in her hands. She walked up to the bathroom and let him sit on the changing table that was in there as she took his dirty clothes off. ''time for a bath dear..'' Lily always smiled around her son. She was so happy with him and he looked happy with her. She turned on the water and bathed him. Cleaning him from toes and up to his hair till he was completely clean and almost shining.

''Morning..'' she heard behind her. James was awake and was rubbing his eyes as he stood in the doorway with a slight smile upon his lips. ''You know it was my time to bath him, don't you?''

Lily turned her head and smiled to him. ''I was already awake and I wanted you to get your sleep...therefore I gave him his bath..'' Lily sat on the toilet seat with Harry on her lap as she was drying him with a towel. ''besides...I like giving him a bath.. He doesn't splash as much when I do it.''

James laughed ''Well, right you are..'' he stepped forward and kissed his wife on the lips before going down. ''I'll be making us breakfast then..''

''I've given Harry his breakfast so its just you and me, darling..'' she called after him and dressed him. She stood back up and walked down the stairs with Harry sitting on her lap babbling as much as he could, trying to talk to his mother about something clearly important.

She she walked into the living room she put Harry down on the floor where his toys lay on the floor and smiled to him ''go play with your toys, Harry..'' she leaned down and kissed the top of his head before walking into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around James, hugging him from behind. ''Harry is playing with his toys, I'm going to go up and change, aright?'' James nodded as he turned his head and kissed Lily's forehead as he stood over the stove making egg and bacon. His own favourite.

Lily closed her eyes as she felt her husband's lips on her forehead and smiled. ''I wont be long.'' she let go of him and walked yet again up the stairs and to the master's bedroom, going to her closet and picked out nice black pants and a white blouse. Revealing her chest and arms. Quite tasteful clothing. She pinned her hair up in a bun but let few stands of her hair flow down her face. Even when she was completely out of it, she still managed to look gorgeous for her husband. She went to the bathroom and watched her face and powdered her nose, hiding the bags under her eyes with little make up before returning back to her husband that had sat down by the kitchen table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen.

She was happy, yet there was something bothering her. Soon she had to find out or she would go mad with exhaustion.


	2. Nightmare

**Another fabulous chapter about Lily Evans/Potter. I hope you will like it and review :] **

**Hopefully the 3rd chapter will be on soon. Summer holiday so who know how good I'll actually be. **

* * *

Lily walked quietly towards that shadowy woman and looked at her through the glass. She narrowed her eyes to her but she could not place where she had seen her before. She knew, she just knew who it was. If only she saw her face. Lily stood still and stared to the shadow. The red haired witch raised her hand up to the glass and let her palm press against it the shadow jumped up and a loud scream came from it. It was high pitched yet deep and raw; It was full of anger and sadness. Lily jumped back and looked at the figure. It kept screaming. The scream of utter agony. Lily took a step back, but as soon as her heel clicked to the ground the screaming stopped. The glass broke because of nothing and the shadow jumped out at Lily, sending her flying backwards and onto the broken glass that was scattered on the floor. The shadowy creature leapt on her. The red haired witch got a feeling of suffocation and tried to push the figure away but couldn't. Instead she went right through her.

Lily gasped for breath and sat up in her bed and stared at the wall in front of her. Her breath was heavy and sweat ran down her forehead and neck. Yet another nightmare. It was getting so much. Lily couldn't sleep anymore that night, but fortunately it was getting bright outside again. James slept through it though. His sleep was deep and it was a very difficult thing to wake him up. Lily sometimes didn't even mother to try to wake him up. Why would she bother?

She slipped into her slippers and grabbed her warm bathrobe. She was so tired of staying awake. Why couldn't she just stay asleep and get her rest? What was keeping her up?

She heard crying from the other room. Harry was up. "right on time." She whispered to herself and rushed into his bedroom, picking him up. It was still night time, but Lily hadn't noticed it. She was too damn tired. "Shh, shh, there there, Harry. Its alright. Mama's here" she whispered as her lips were just an inch from his ear. "Mama is here to protect you" Slowly he fell asleep again and got placed in his crib yet again.

Lily on the other hand went down stairs. The entire house was dark. No light no sound except some whistles from the wind. Peaking out the window to the street she could see the sun beyond the mountains. She pulled the bathrobe closer to her petite body and opened the front door, letting the cool night air stroke her jaw and cheeks, making a little shiver run down her spine.

Her eyes scanned the empty streets. No one was there. No sounds at all. Not even from that little pub that wasn't that far away from her house.

The church bell rang and Lily jumped up frightened. "Bloody hell!" she hissed and held her hand over her chest. "Scared me to death..." That church was old fashioned. Completely made out of wood and old hand-carved pictures in it. Lily loved that church. She often went there when her mind was troubled. Her eyes lingered down from the church tower that was on the other street below and saw a shadowy person. It looked like the same one as in her dream. "Hello?" she tried to call but it didn't reply or move. She took another step out of the door and tried calling the creature but as before nothing happened.

She had walked to the front gate and it seemed like the creature had taken a step or two forward. 'what is that' she thought repeatedly. She was so curious of knowing who or what it was that she opened the front gate, making the squeaks echo down the streets, and started walked down to that unfamiliar creature.

With every step the creature took a step. Lily could feel her own heart pound against her ribs as she was getting a bit scared. "hello..." she tried again as the creature was close enough to hear. "My name is Lily Potter.." she introduced herself and peered her eyes as the creature stayed in the shadows.

"Last time I saw you, you were an Evans, not Potter."

That voice was familiar. Too familiar. Was she still dreaming. Was she dreaming without knowing it. It couldn't have been... no it wasn't...but could it.

"B...Bellatrix Black? Is that you?" She asked taken a back a bit.

"Its Lestrange now, if you will"

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward out of the shadow to reveal her flawless face and her perky body. It must have been a dream because last time Lily saw Bellatrix, it was not good. Why was she standing in front of her and not killed. Why was Bellatrix Lestrange the mysterious black creature in her dreams? Was she trying to communicate with her in some way?


End file.
